User blog:Griffguy26/list from Ready Player One
Video Games *''Pac-Man''/''Ms. Pac-Man'': The cherries are seen as a sticker on Samantha's Oasis visor. A Ms. Pac-Man sticker is seen on Art3mis' Akira bike. In Aech's basement there is an Arcade cabinet of Pac-Man. A poster of PAC-Man can be seen in James Halliday’s Room. *''Q*bert'': A Q*bert sticker can be seen in Wade's hideout van. *Adventure: playing Adventure and finding Warren Robbinet’s name is the task for the final challenge. *Asteroids: James Halliday wears an Asteroids t-shirt. Asteroids is one of the games IOI attempt to play but fails. *Defenders: a Defender’s arcade cabinet can be seen in Wade’s and Samantha’s apartment. Defenders is a game that is suggested that the Sixer should play on the Atari 2600 but instantly gets dismissed. *Swordquest: Swordquest is a game that is suggested that a Sixer should play but instantly gets dismissed *''Joust'' : The knight on the ostrich is seen in the crowd of Oasis civilians during the final battle. In Aech's basement, there is an Arcade cabinet of Joust. A poster of Joust can be seen in James Halliday’s bedroom. A sticker of the logo of Joust can be seen as a sticker on Wade’s OASIS Visor. One of the pop-culture experts working for IOI suggests they should play Joust for the final challenge. *''Space Invaders'': A graffiti of multiple invaders are on a brick wall in Ohio. James Halliday wears a Space Invaders t-shirt. On Wade's OASIS visor there is a sticker of the logo from Space Invaders. *''Centipede'': A scorpion can be seen taking out the knight on the ostrich and carrying its rider. A centipede Arcade cabinet can be seen in Aech's basement. A Sixer tries playing Centipede on the Atari 2600 but fails. *''Street Fighter'' : Ryu is seen on walking the Oasis racetrack. Blanka and Chun Li is seen in The Distracted Globe. Both Chun-Li and Sagat are seen in the crowd of Oasis civilians during the final battle. The Street Fighter logo is seen as a sticker on Samantha's Oasis visor. Ryu appears again During the final battle punching Sixers. *''Danganronpa : Nagito Komaeda is seen during the Final Battle with Hajime Hinata. Chiaki Nanami is killed by IOI employees during their attack. Kyoko Kirigiri can be seen with a cup of noodles on her head. *''Battletoads : Zitz, Rash, and Pimple are seen in the crowd of Oasis civilians during the final battle. A battletoad can earlier be seen entering the OASIS and later in the distracted globe nightclub. *''Duke Nukem'' : Duke Nukem is one of the Oasis civilians taken out by Aech during the PVP fight. *''Tomb Raider'' : Lara Croft is seen in The Distracted Globe and later during the final battle. *''Battleborn'' : El Dragón, Toby, and Ambra are seen in the crowd of Oasis civilians during the final battle. Attikus, Benedict, and Miko are seen walking around the Oasis. *''Mass Effect'' : The male and female versions of Commander Shepard are seen at The Distracted Globe and later during the final battle. *''Overwatch'': Tracer is seen during the final battle in the Oasis and can also be seen briefly in the Oasis zooming into a portal. Mercy is also seen during the final battle. In the Oasis Mall an Overwatch stall can be seen. Doomfist and Soldier 76 are seen walking around in the Oasis. Widowmaker, Mei, Hanzo and Sombra are seen destroying an IOI spider. Tracer and Reaper show interest in the dance zone when wade puts on Bee Gee’s song staying alive. *''BloodRayne'': Rayne can briefly be seen to the left next to Lara Croft during the final battle in the Oasis. *''Mortal Kombat : Raiden, Cassie Cage, Kitana, and Scorpion are seen in the crowd of Oasis civilians during the final battle. Sub-Zero and Johnny Cage are seen walking on the Oasis racetrack. Liu Kang can be seen being killed by Aech during the PVP fight. A Mortal Kombat sticker can be seen on Akihide’s shirt. Art3mis disguises herself as Goro along with a Chestburster from Alien pop out of her. *''Halo : Master Chief, a group of Spartans, and an Elite are seen in the final battle. When Aech is in the PVP zone, he uses a Assault Riffle. During the final battle, Parzival is seen summoning a SPNKR Rocket Launcher from the first three games. In the Oasis Mall a Halo stall can be seen. *''StarCraft'' : A Protoss and Zealot are briefly seen walking in the Oasis, behind Hello Kitty and her friends. Jim Raynor is Rick‘s avatar he is first seen in a PVP fight. A Sectoid appears in the Oasis behind Tracer waiting in line. *''Devil May Cry'': Dante is seen during the final battle amongst the Oasis civilians. *''Captain Commando'': The titular character can be seen during the final battle. *''BioShock'': A Big Daddy is seen during the final battle. *''Mario Kart'': Luigi is seen riding his kart at the Oasis racetrack. Aech also mentions Mario Kart while talking to Wade. *''Minecraft'': Herobrine and a Creeper are briefly seen during the final battle. A Minecraft Stall can be Seen in the Oasis Mall. One of the many Locations introduced in the OASIS is a Minecraft planet. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'': The titular character is seen during the final battle in the Oasis and can also briefly be seen waiting in line for access to a portal in the Oasis. A Sonic stall in the Oasis Mall can be seen. Knuckles the Echidna is seen at The Distracted Globe. Sonic the hedgehog appears with Marvin the Martian in Halliday Journals. *''Fire Emblem'': Marth and Ike are seen in The Distracted Globe and during the final battle. Corrin can be seen entering a PVP portal in the Oasis. *Earthbound: Ness is seen fighting a Sixer during the final battle. *''Shin Megami Tensei:'' Jack Frost is seen during the final battle. *''Half-Life'': Gordon Freeman is seen during the final battle. *''God of War'': Kratos is seen during the final battle. *''Tomb of Horrors'': A large sticker of the logo is on the back of Aech's hideout van. *Pitfall: one of the pop-culture nerds working for IOI suggests they should play Pifall on the Atari 2600 but instantly gets dismissed. *''Resident Evil'': Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine are seen during the final battle. *''Donkey Kong'': The titular character can be seen on a poster in a girl's room. *''Darkstalkers'': Jedah Dohma and Morrigan are seen during the final battle. *''Metal Gear Solid'': Solid Snake is seen in The Distracted Globe. Big Boss is seen during the final battle. *''Metal Gear Rising'': A nanomachine powered Senator Armstrong can be seen during the final battle. *''F-Zero'': Captain Falcon is seen getting in the Blue Falcon on the Oasis racetrack. *''Punch-Out'': Little Mac is seen during the final battle. *''Xenoblade Chronicles'': Shulk is seen during the final battle. *''Shovel Knight'': The titular character is seen in the Oasis. *''Monkey Ball'': Ai Ai is seen during the final battle. *''NiGHTS'': The titular character is seen during the final battle. *Quake: A OASIS Player hands Parzival a Railgun during the final battle. *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'': Firebrand can be seen flying around in the Oasis. *''Final Fight'': Mike Haggar can be seen during the final battle. *''Strider'': Strider Hiryu can be seen during the final battle. *''Soul Calibur'': Ivy is seen during the final battle. *''Bionic Commando'': Spencer can be seen in The Distracted Globe. *''Dino Crisis'': Regina can be seen during the final battle. *''Okami'': Amaterasu can be seen walking in the PVP portal. *''Fatal Fury'': Mai Shiranui is seen during the final battle. *''Dark Souls'': A Mushroom Parent and a Mushroom Child are briefly seen entering the Oasis. *''Gears of War'': Myrrah is seen during the final battle. *''Borderlands'': A Borderlands shop is seen in the Oasis Mall. *''Left 4 Dead'': Hunter, Boomer, and Tank are seen during the final battle. *Batman: Arkham series: Harley Quin and Her friends get kicked out of a lounge area by I-Rok. Arkham Knight can briefly be seen exiting Halliday Journals and can later be seen looking At Parzival’s message broadcast. Man-Bat can be seen getting killed by Aech during the pvp fight. Poison Ivy can be seen in the distracted globe. Red Hood can be seen exiting Halliday Journals with Arkham Knight. *Pole postion: Two Pole Postion race cars can be seen on the copper key racetrack. *''Lugaru'': Turner can be seen during the final battle. Movies *''The Iron Giant'': The Iron Giant is seen during the final battle in the Oasis. *''Back to the Future'': Parzival is seen driving a DeLorean time machine. In Aech's Basement there is a replica of the Hoverboard from Back to the Future: Part 2. When Art3mis is about to exit Aech's garage Art3mis refers Parzival to Marty McFly and does the helmet pose before exiting. Doc. Brown with his back to the Future: Part 2 clothes and helmet can briefly be seen wandering around the OASIS while Wade is walking to Halliday Journals. A Mayor Goldie Wilson Election poster can be seen while wade is choosing his party outfit. Wade purchase a Zemeckis cube named after the director of the film series Robert Zemeckis it is later revealed it slows down time. *''Akira'': Art3mis drives Shotaro Kaneda's motorcycle. *''Buckaroo Banzai'': Parzival dresses up in Buckaroo's suit at the Distracted Globe. *''Chappie'': The titular character can be seen during the final battle Jumping off an icy hill. *''King Kong'': King Kong is seen as one of the stage hazards in the Oasis racetrack. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' : Freddy Krueger is one of the Oasis civilians taken out by Aech in the PVP fight and can later be seen during the final battle running with Stripe . A poster of the film can be seen in Wade's hideout van. *''Conan the Barbarian'' : The titular character is briefly seen in The Distracted Globe And later during the final battle. *''Aliens'': Ellen Ripley in her yellow mech suit can first be seen in a PVP fight and later during the final battle with a Xenomorph. Art3mis (Disguised as Goro) pulls a prank on Wade and makes a Chestburster pop out of her. Art3mis also uses Ellen Ripley‘s Grenade Launcher to kill Sixers. *''Batman'' (Tim Burton films) The Batman logo can be seen as a sticker on Wade's Oasis visor a Batman sticker is featured several times again as a sticker on Akihide’s shirt can be seen on walls in Aech’s basement and in Helen’s truck. The Batmobile featured in the film is in Aech's garage. when wade is introducing the OASIS he shows us players climbing Mount Everest with Batman. A Batarang can be seen spinning around in a weapon selection room. A Mini-Batman sticker can be seen on Akihide's Oasis visor. Catwoman an first be seen watching Wade’s broadcast and later during the final battle. The joker alongside a gremlin can be seen during the final battle. Ace chemicals can be seen as a sign on a building in the copper key racetrack. *''Christine'': The titular car can be seen amongst other famous vehicles in the Oasis racetrack. *''Army of Darkness'' : The Deadites are seen in the Oasis battlefield. *''Superman'': Parzival dresses up as Clark Kent. *''Child's Play'': Chucky is amongst the Oasis civilians seen during the final battle. *''Say Anything...: Parzival is seen holding the boombox from the film. *''Hellboy: The titular character can be briefly seen during the final battle. *''Spawn'': The titular character can be seen in The Distracted Globe And later during the final battle. *''The 7th Voyage of Sinbad'': The Cyclops can be seen during the final battle and can also be seen walking around the Oasis. *''Jurassic Park''/''Jurassic World'': Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex can be seen as one of the obstacle hazards in the Oasis racetrack, chasing Aech's monster truck. The Space Invaders Arcade cabinet in Aech's basement has a huge Jurassic Park logo sticker on to it. *''Star Wars'': A group of Stormtroopers can be seen working together with the Spartans during the final battle. an X-Wing can be seen flying to the Distracted Globe. R2-D2 appears as a toy model in Wade and Samantha’s Apartment. When Wade completes the copper key race Anorak congratulates him and says: well done my Padawan. Parzival wears Han Solo’s Belt along with his Holster. *Classic Godzilla films: Mechagodzilla is seen amongst the Oasis civilians during the final battle fighting the Iron Giant. A toy model of Godzilla can be seen in James Halliday’s Bedroom. *''Friday the 13th'': Jason Voorhees is seen in the crowd of Oasis civilians during the final battle Being wiped out by the catalyst. Jason Vorhees can briefly be seen earlier fighting Daito and Shoto during the PvP fight. *''Gremlins'': Multiple Gremlins are briefly seen in the crowd of Oasis civilians during the final battle. A poster of a Mogwai (most likely Gizmo) can be seen on the set of the film. A sticker of a Gremlin is seen in Wade's hideout van. The box that stored Gizmo is what stores Sorrento’s Orb. Stripe can be seen running with Freddy Kruger during the final battle. *''War of the Worlds'': A Tripod is seen during the final battle. Nolan Sorrento and I-ROK‘s meeting setting is a crashed Martian ship. *''Tron'': A Blue Lightcycle is seen on the Oasis racetrack. *''Avatar'': A Na'vi is seen during the final battle. *''Ghostbusters'': The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is seen during the final battle. *''Pacific Rim'': Gipsy Danger is seen during the final battle. *''DC Extended Universe'': Steppenwolf appears in The Distracted Globe. Enchantress is seen during the final battle. *''Indiana Jones'': The titular character is seen during the final battle. A replica of the golden idol from Raiders of the Lost Ark on a shelf in Aech's basement. *''The Shining'': There is a Flicksync based on the movie that acts as a quest. *''The Neverending Story'': Falkor can be seen in the Oasis. *''National Lampoon's Vacation'': The Griswold Family Truckster can briefly be seen in the Oasis race when Art3mis skids past on her Akira bike. *''Labyrinth'': There is a poster of the film in Wade's hideout van. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2010s films): Leonardo and Raphael are seen in The Distracted Globe, and are later seen next to Parzival in the Oasis. All of the Ninja Turtles appears during the final battle slicing Sixers with their weapons. *''Real Steel'': Atom is seen during the final battle. *''G.I Joe'': Snake Eyes and Duke are seen in The Distracted Globe. *''The Wizard of Oz'': The Wicked Witch is seen during the final battle. *''Saturday Night Fever'': There are multiple mini-dance floors based off the film in The Distracted Globe. *''The Terminator'' films: The T-1000 and T-101 are seen during the final battle. The iron giant does a Thumbs up when he melts in the lava a callback to the T-800 melting in fire and doing a Thumbs up before burning. *''Pirates of the Caribbean'': Jack Sparrow is seen during the final battle. *''Jason and the Argonauts'': The Living Skeletons can be seen during the final battle. *''Predator'': The titular character is seen next to Deadshot during the final battle. *''Jaws'': A poster of a Great White Shark can be seen when the film crew are making a movie called Ready Player One. *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'': Tokka is seen during the final battle. *''Robocop'': The ED-209 can be seen in Aech's garage. The titular character is briefly seen entering the Oasis. A delta City billboard can briefly be seen on the course of the copper key racetrack. *''Spaceballs'': Eagle 5 can be seen in Aech's garage. *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'': Pee-Wee's bicycle can be seen in Aech's garage. *''How to Train Your Dragon'': Hiccup and Toothless appear during the final battle. *''2001: A Space Odyssey'': The Space Pod can be seen in Aech's garage. *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'': The red Ferrari can be seen in Aech's garage. A Save Ferris t-shirt can be seen in James Halliday‘s room. Nolan Sorrento Mentions the film. *''The Goonies'': The Goonies logo is printed on a James Halliday Newspaper Article. An IOI pop-culture nerd can be seen watching a Goonies scene with Mikey on his computer. *''Beetlejuice'': Beetlejuice appears in Halliday Journals being a fan of Parzival. *''Last Action Hero'': Jack Slater III is showing at the theatre. *''Clash of the Titans'': The Kraken appears during the final battle. *''The Breakfast Club'': John Bender can be seen walking in the Oasis next to Nightwing. In Halliday Journals the tables in the building is exactly the same colour and setup of the Detention room at the High School. Nolan Sorrento mentions the film *''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'': The Holy Hand grenade was seen at the Oasis mall as one of the artifacts that's been bought by Parzival and was seen again during the final battle taking out a bunch of Sixers and the portals. *''Haunted Mansion'': The Ballroom scene was used in this film, but instead of dancing ghost it was dancing zombies. *The Wolfman: The wolfman can briefly be seen entering the OASIS when Wade mentions you can be scary. *Dracula: James Halliday rises out of his Star Trek coffin like Dracula even Eerie music plays. Comics/Literature *''DC Comics'': A Wonder Woman sticker is seen on Art3mis's Akira bike. Poison Ivy, Wonder Woman, Joker, and Harley Quinn are seen in The Distracted Globe. Batman can be seen in the crowd of Oasis civilians during the final battle. The Jaime Reyes version of Blue Beetle is shown walking next to Parzival in the Oasis. A random person in Ohio is wearing a Flash t-shirt. Green Lantern can be seen being taken out by Aech in the PVP fight. Hawkman can be seen multiple times in the Oasis and later during the final battle swooping over Wade's DeLorean. Wade mentions Lex Luthor to Art3mis. Nightwing is seen walking around the Oasis after Tracer enters a PVP portal. A Wonder Woman logo badge is on Helen's jacket. Supergirl and Firestorm can be seen in a Group of people in the Oasis. A supergirl badge can be seen on Helen’s jacket. Deadshot can be seen during a PVP fight. Batgirl can briefly be seen punching Sixers before being wiped out of battle. Raven can be seen as graffiti in Ohio. *''Marvel Comics'': Peter Parker and Bruce Banner are mentioned by Parzival. *''The Lord of the Rings'': Gandalf is seen in The Distracted Globe. A Cave Troll can be during the final battle in the Oasis. Aech uses an Orc as his selected Oasis avatar. *''Harry Potter'': The titular character is seen during the final battle. *''Hägar the Horrible'': The titular character is briefly seen in The Distracted Globe. *''Lady Death'': The titular character is seen during the final battle. *''Scott Pilgrim'': Roxy Richter is seen during the final battle. *''Watchmen'': A Watchmen Smiley can be seen as a sticker in Wade's hideout van. Contemporary *''Bigfoot'': Aech drives the vehicle on the Oasis racetrack. *''Simon (game): The game is seen as a pin on James Halliday's jacket. the Game of Simon appears in James Halliday’s bedroom. *''Atari 2600: The game console is hanging on a wire in Wade's hideout van. An Atari sticker is on the front of Art3mis's bike. *''Madballs'': Repville is seen as graffiti in the real world of Ohio. *''Hello Kitty'': The titular character, Kerropi, and Badtz-Maru can be briefly seen in the Oasis. A sticker decal of the titular character can also be seen on Art3mis's bike. Hello Kitty can be seen sitting on a table in Halliday Journals. *''Warhammer 40,000'': Eldar is seen during the final battle. *''Hot Wheels'': A part of The Oasis Copper Key race includes Hot Wheels-inspired ramp. *Pizza Hut: An IOI Drone delivers some pizza- Hut food to People in the stacks. *Chuck E. Cheese: Parzival says Halliday’s Favourite Restaurant was Chuck E. Cheese. *Twitch: Parzival Says She’s seen all of Art3mis’s Twitch streams when seeing her at the race. *''Tsuchinoko'': A Tsuchinoko is seen double jumping during the final battle. *''Laser Tag'': The 1980's Laser Tag can be seen in Aech's garage. *''Garbage Pail Kids'': Lots of Garbage Pail Kids cards are stuck on the wall of Wade's hideout van. *''80's Snacks'': In Wade's hideout van, there are wrappers of an M&M's packet and Cheeto's. In Helen’s van, there are some 80's Doritos. A snickers bar can be seen on a work table for the pop-culture nerds working for IOI. A picture of some Fruit Loops cereal boxes can be seen as photos on a computer screen in IOI. *''Sega'': A Sega sticker can be seen on Art3mis's Akita bike. *''Nerf'': A Nerf blaster can be seen in Aech's garage. *''Gameboy'': A Gameboy can be seen in Wade’s hideout van. *''Rubik Cube'': In the Oasis Mall a shop named the cube with a giant Rubik cube can be seen briefly. *Magic 8 ball: A Magic 8 Ball is what I say used to record Parzival’s broadcast. *Emoji: When Aech shoots an OASIS user in the PVP Zone an Emoji pops out of him along with credits. a Crying emoji can be seen as an Avatar when Wade enters Halliday Journals. TV Shows/Cartoons *''Knight Rider'': Parzival's DeLorean is outfitted with KITT. *''Mobile Suit Gundam'': The RX-78-2 Gundam mech is seen during the final battle in the Oasis. *''RWBY'': Ruby is seen wielding Crescent Rose in the final battle. *''Batman'' (1966 series): The Batmobile from the show is seen as one of the vehicles in the Oasis racetrack And later appears sliding off the road with a brief moment with the theme song playing. *''The Greatest American Hero'': Ralph Hinkley's superhero logo can be seen as a sticker on Art3mis's Akira bike. Ralph Hinkley‘s Superhero logo also appears as a sticker on Wade’s OASIS visor. *''The A-Team'': The A-Team van is seen as one of the vehicles in the Oasis racetrack. *''Speed Racer'': The Mach 5 can be seen as one of the vehicles in the Oasis racetrack. *''He-Man'': The titular character is seen during the final battle. Wade has a He-Man lunchbox in his hideout van. *''She-Ra'': The titular character is seen during the final battle. *''Alf'': The titular character is seen in the Oasis mall, having a conversation with Sheldon Cooper. An Alf plush toy can be seen on Aech's couch in his basement. *''Thundercats'': Parzival wears a belt with the Thundercats logo on the buckle. Snarf appears as graffiti in Ohio. *''Voltron: Defender of the Universe'': A Voltron Lion is seen during the final battle. Planet Doom is the setting of the final battle. *''Game of Thrones'': Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen are seen in The Distracted Globe. *''Dragon Ball Z'': Goku is seen during the final battle several times, going Super Sayan on screen and firing his Kamehameha at a Sixer. Piccolo is seen in The Distracted Globe, and is also seen briefly during the final battle. *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': Ahsoka Tano is seen during the final battle fighting a Sixer. *''Star Wars Rebels'': Ezra Bridger and Kanan Juarrus are seen during the final battle fighting a Sixer. *''Exosquad:'' The Exosuit can be seen in Aech's garage. *''Pinky and the Brain'': Both Pinky and The Brain can be seen as graffiti when the film crew are making the movie Ready Player One. *''Cowboy Bebop'': The Swordfish 2 can be seen on the official poster for Ready Player One. A miniature version of Swordfish 2 can be seen on the work table of Aech's garage. *''Looney Tunes'': Marvin the Martian is briefly seen entering the Oasis. A Looney Tunes shop can briefly be seen in the Oasis Mall. Marvin the Martian appears once again but in toy form in James Halliday‘s bedroom. Marvin the Martian Makes a third appearance walking with sonic in Halliday Journals. ACME the company that store all the Loony Tune’s props can be seen as a sign on a building in the copper key race. *The Muppets: a Jim Henson newspaper article with his new tv show the muppets is seen in wade’s hideout. Aech owns a Kermit the Frog plushie. *Star Trek: In Anorak’s Invitation video it is shown James Halliday having a Star Trek- Funeral completed with A triangle coffin and the Federation Logos. *Scooby-Doo: the mystery machine can be seen in the copper key racetrack. Music/Musicians *''A-ha: An orchestral version of "Take On Me" is played in some trailers. *''The Bee Gees: "Stayin' Alive" is played during Parzival and Art3mis' dance routine *''Daft Punk'': "Lose Yourself to Dance" plays at The Distracted Globe. *''Stormzy'': "Big for Your Boots" plays during Aech's chat session. *''Wham!: "Wake Up Before You Go-Go" is the sound of Wade's alarm clock. *''Miley Cyrus: "Wrecking Ball" The wrecking balls can be seen on the Oasis racetrack as one of the hazards. *''Michael Jackson'': Parzival tries out a Michael Jackson outfit before going to the Distracted Globe. *''Prince'': Before going to The Distracted Globe, Parzival tries out a Prince outfit. *''Pink Floyd'': Marching Hammers are seen in the final battle. *''Duran Duran'': Before going to The Distracted Globe, Parzival tries out a Duran Duran outfit. *''Hatsune Miku'': The titular character is seen in The Distracted Globe. *''Devo'': The bartender at The Distracted Globe is wearing a Devo hat. *''Van Halen'': "Jump" opens up the movie when wade is Climbing down the stacks. *''Joan Jett'': "I Hate Myself For Loving You" played before the Oasis racetrack begin. *''RUSH'': "Tom Sawyer" can be heard during the trailer for Ready Player One. A poster of The album and a vinyl album itself appears in James Halliday‘s bedroom. Helen wears a 2112 shirt. *Twisted sister: I’m not gonna take it is heard during the final battle when Parzival plays it out of a boombox. Category:Blog posts